Want to play soccer?
by Spork-Work-Orange
Summary: Lizzie asks Edwin if he wants to play soccer... What happens next is not soccer.The story is better than the summery. MaleSolo, Underage, StepIncest.


**A/N: Ok. So I like to do odd pairings. I'm just surprised that no one has written an Edwin/Lizzie fic. At least, I haven't seen any. I do not own "Life with Derek" nope, that belongs to someone else. I do own a spork though. It's cool. Cooler than you. R&R if you want.**

"Edwin, want to play soccer? Edwin?" Lizzie yelled up to Edwin's room. He didn't answer.

"What is up with him?" Lizzie mumbled to herself.

Walking up the stairs to Edwin's room, she hears muffled noises. The noises sounded oddly like moans...

Curiosity taking over her mind, Lizzie opened the door without knocking. The site that met her is quite a shock.

Edwin had his back to her, sitting on his bed. In one of his hands, he held a picture. She couldn't see whom the picture was of though. In the other hand, he was rubbing up and down his, umm, private part.

Moaning, "oohhh... yeah... Li-Li- ooooh!" his hand moving faster. His eyes close and he tilts his head back. Lizzie can clearly see the look of pure pleasure on his face.

As silently as she could, Lizzie walks into his room. She's beside Edwin now; he's oblivious to everything outside his fantasies. Lizzie can clearly see who is in the picture. It was her school picture. She had a copy of her picture that went missing a while ago, now she knows where it went.

Faster and faster his hand moves. He's close to orgasm. Lizzie had never seen anyone masturbate. She rarely touched herself, but right now, she was as wet as she had ever been.

Curiosity taking over her inhibitions, Lizzie touches Edwin on the shoulder. He snaps out of his fantasy just long enough to see Lizzie lean over his naked form.

Lizzie leans closer to Edwin. Kneeling before him. She envelopes his penis with her eager lips. He lets out another moan. Hands digging into her hair. Urging Lizzie to go farther, not enough to make her choke though.

Lizzie takes his whole length into her mouth. Sucking lightly, and nibbling a little on the head.

It was too much for Edwin. "Lizzie! Liz, I'm gonna, I'm gon... Ooh uhn!" Cumming in Lizzie's mouth, she drank up every last drop. It tasted salty, but definitely not displeasing.

Lizzie leant back on her heels, a little cum still on her face, watching Edwin as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Edwin coming back to his senses remembered what had just occurred. "Lizzie! How'd you get in here? Why'd you do that? What!?"

Puzzled, Lizzie tried to answer his questions. "Firstly, the door was unlocked, goof ball. Secondly, I did it because I wanted to, and thirdly, what do you mean 'what?'?"

"I mean, why aren't you freaking out about me jacking off to your picture! Why aren't you freaking out about this whole situation? You're my sister!"

"Well, technically, we are only step-siblings. Therefore, there's nothing wrong with it. And I've thought of you sometimes, so I understand what you're going through."

With that, Lizzie kissed Edwin square on the lips. It started out innocent. Then grew with desire and passion, causing the two to gasp for air.

"Lizzie! We can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because..."

"When you come up with a sensible reason, we'll stop."

That said, Lizzie resumed kissing Edwin, and he didn't protest.

Lizzie was brought up to the bed. Hands roaming, one couldn't tell where one child began and the other ended. Through their little battle of the tongues, Lizzie's clothes peel off her body within moments, she is as naked as Edwin.

Edwin is atop of her, looking down at his crush of a little more than a year now. She looked beautiful with her kiss-swollen lips and panting for breath.

Lizzie looking up at Edwin realizes that she's liked him as more than a stepbrother. ClichИd, she knows, but true. Whenever Casey became too much, or when Derek picked on her, or when Marti was just too much of a pain, she always had Ed to lean on. He was her shoulder to cry on. Whether it was losing a soccer game, or boys at school bullying her, Edwin was always there.

Slowly their lips meet, not in a heated teen hormone powered kiss, but one filled with love that would ring for ages. For what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart for some much needed, but not necessarily wanted, air.

The two young lovers stared deeply into one another's eyes. Seeing something that had always been there... Love.

Pre-teen hormones catching up with them. Their bodies started to rock against each other. Friction growing between Lizzie's breasts and Edwin's chest, causing her nipples to harden. Edwin's length rubbing against Lizzie's clitoris, eliciting moans from her.

"Edwin! I want you in me. Please..." She begged.

Surprised by this demand, "Are you sure? Once we do this, there's no really going back."

With a nod, Edwin, with the encouragement of Lizzie, positioned himself at Lizzie's entrance.

Kissing Lizzie tenderly, voicing his apologies without speaking, Edwin quickly entered Lizzie, breaking her virgin barrier and causing her to gasp from the slight pain.

Using what little self-control Edwin had, he remained still. Waiting for a sign that she would be alright. When she experimentally rolled her hips along his and moaning, Edwin lost it.

Swiftly setting a pace to meet his needs, but still mindful of his now ex-virgin stepsister, Edwin and Lizzie rode a roller coaster of pleasure. Loving their new physical and emotional relationship.

When the sensations grew to be too much, Edwin rubbed against Lizzie's little bud with his thumb, causing her to groan loudly and cum. Edwin, swallowing her loud noises, was brought over the edge by Lizzie's squeezing walls. Pumping 'til they were too exhausted from their orgasms, Edwin slipped out of Lizzie, sparking up some remaining pleasure.

"I love you." Was just a whisper from Edwin.

"I love you, too." Was the reply from Lizzie before they both drifted off into a blissful slumber.

**A/N: So how was my second fic? Leave a review, or not, your choice.**


End file.
